razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Humungousaur
Home World: Terradino First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Josh as Humungousaur In Isle Kidz In Isle Kidz, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband, and a green and black sash across his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Ryan as Humungousaur in Razor: Omniverse In Season 1 and 2, Humungousaur had his UAF design, although his skin was darker, and he had blue markings on his arms, legs, back, and face. In Season 3, he has his Heroes United appearance, but with a smaller torso and longer legs, making him less disproportionate. He now has black pupils, and he wears black pants with a green outline. He has black spikes running down his spine. Josh as Humungousaur in Razor: Omniverse In Season 3 of Razor: Omniverse, Josh gains Humungousaur in his Omnitrix. He has his UAF appearance with a black and white sash and briefs. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his left shoulder. Ryan as Humungousaur in Razor: Element Humungousaur has his normal appearance, but with no Nexomnitrix symbol. Josh as Humungousaur in Chaos Assembly Due to the modifications Ryan made to Josh's Omnitrix, Humungousaur has a new appearance. Humungousaur is a large, dinosaur humanoid. He has light and dark brown skin, with brown and yellow plating around his body. He has a tail that extends up his back and into his spine. When in his giant form, he grows thicker, more pronounced plating, and extra spikes. Josh as Humungousaur in Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy Humungousaur has his Chaos Assembly appearance, but with a pair of black and green shorts. Tiara as Humungousaur When Tiara is Humungousaur, she is way, way ''skinnier. She wears black shorts and the Omnitrix symbol is on her chest. '''Reiann as Negative Humungousaur' Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color, creamy-white inner side and a red Ultimatrix sash across her chest in the opposite direction as Josh's Humungousaur. Her eyes are the same red as his sash. Brian Wood/ B.R.A.I.N as Humungousaur B.R.A.I.N's Humungousaur had dark green skin, some horns, sharp teeth, and red eyes. He wore a red fake Omnitrix on his chest, and there were red lines spread across his body. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big at base size. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine and tail) without changing size. These features give Humungousaur an extra edge in battle both defensively and offensively. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily. Once Humungousaur charged and rammed his AntiTrix alternate counterpart while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, and Humungousaur has a powerful roar. As of Razor: Element, Humungousaur can change his tail to any melee weapon possible. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage.Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. Humungousaur is weak against electricity. Humungousaur can be affected by Swampfire's fireballs. History Isle Kidz Josh * In Fame Yet Again, Humungousaur battled Multi-Farious. B.R.A.I.N. * In Summer's End: Part 1, Humungousaur battled the Isle Kidz. Razor: Omniverse Ryan * In Back In Business: Part 2, Humungousaur fought Vilgax's robot. * In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Mucilator, who then transformed into Tyrannopede, whom he failed to defeat. * In Stuck On You, Humungousaur battled Keagan with the help of Skurd. * Appearances Isle Kidz Josh * ''Fame Yet Again ''(first appearance) Category:Aliens